


Role Models Have Limits

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Norman wants to make sure Brendan is one of the strongest trainers on Pasio, but his desire for training pushes away a major need.
Relationships: Kyou | Koga/Senri | Norman
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 2





	Role Models Have Limits

"Keep it up! Again!" The Normal Gym Leader ordered. His Slaking and Brendan's Sceptile unleashed attacks against Pryce's Dewgong and Koga's Crobat. Both were knocked out. They all returned their Pokemon.

"Great battle!" Janine cheered. "We should do it again sometime!"

"I wouldn't mind that. Dad?" Brendan looked over to Norman, who was a little fidgety.

"Sure. How about in an hour?"

"An hour? We need to get back to the Pokemon Centre first!" Koga looked quite shocked.

"Yeah. Even I don't leave such a small gap between battles." Pryce added.

"We'll be training all day. Getting more battles in will be great!" Brendan smiled brightly.

"We should get going. We'll see you all later!" The father and son duo walked away. Norman wanted to get as much training in as possible and was using the entire day. He was hoping to go non-stop to get the maximum training possible. The discomfort in his abdomen wasn't very helpful, but he was confident his iron bladder could cope with it.

Two hours passed and training was going well. The only negative side was his discomfort rising quickly. He had one knee bent with the top of his thighs together. His arms were crossed tightly.

"Dad, are you ok? You look a bit uncomfortable." Brendan asked. Norman grinned awkwardly.

"I'm fine. Carry on." He answered. Brendan didn't listen.

"You're not ok. Did something happen between you and Koga?" A surprising question came up. Norman did call Koga half an hour ago and he sounded mad.

"Just an argument over when we're training together next, that's all."

"...ok." Brendan hesitantly responded, still not convinced that his dad was telling the truth, but he didn't want to anger him.

Each hour that went by made things more difficult for Norman. He was at the point where he could barely hide his desperation. With his thighs completely together and his fists clenched under his crossed arms. Brendan was taking breaks every few hours, but Norman had barely moved since they started. His bladder was filled to the brim. He knew he had to wrap the training up soon.

"It's about time we headed back." His words made Brendan freeze for a second. He crossed his own arms.

"You never stop unless dinner's half an hour away. We've got two hours yet. I'll be fine. This might be my first all day train with you, but I still have lost of energy left. What's wrong?" The interrogation tone he used made Norman nervous. He was never nervous. _He can't be nervous in front of Brendan._

"...I need to pee." He confessed. Brendan groaned.

"Just go then."

"If we go now, I can make it back to the Pokemon Centre."

"Make it back? Do you really have to go so badly?!" Brendan was really mad. Norman just nodded, his hands moving to his crotch. His bladder was beginning to hurt. "Come on, let's go quickly." Brendan had put his gear in his bag and picked up his dad's stuff. He returned the Pokemon and then both set off towards the Pokemon Centre.

Only ten minutes later, Norman stopped. Brendan took a minute to notice, then walked back up to him. Norman had his right hand against a thin tree next to him, his other hand tightly holding his crotch. He was whimpering and shaking, almost close to tears. He had _never_ been so desperate before. His bladder felt like he had just been stabbed.

"I can't believe you put this off just for some training." Brendan crossed his arms again, sympathy absent from his voice. He was disappoimted that such a role model to him pushed away such a basic need.

"I can...I can hold it..." Norman's voice was shaky. "It's fine...I can hold it...I'm a grown man..." His pitch got a little higher near the end. A blush grew on his face and his eyes went wide. "I...I can't hold it...!" He looked down as a dark patch started to appear on his crotch. He let out a shaky sigh and his eyes narrowed as his bladder emptied itself. His trousers and boxers were soaked as soon as he was done, which took several minutes.

_He had just wet himself in front of his own son._

That one though made him start to cry. Brendan's expression changed from dissapointed to sympathetic and worried.

"Oh, Dad...it's fine...everyone has this moment in their life."

"B-but I could've p-prevented this if I w-wasn't being such an idiot!" Norman stuttered, trying not to choke on his tears.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the Pokemon Centre." Brendan gently took Norman's arm and they went to the Pokemon Centre.

It didn't take long for them to return. Koga immediately ran over after seeing Norman in tears.

"Oh dear, what's wrong??? Are you ok???" He got no response. He then notice Norman's stain. "Do you want to talk more privately?" He got a nod in repsonse and brough him to an isolated corner. "Are you alright?"

"Not at all..." Norman quickly wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "I ended up peeing myself in front of my own son...he was dissapointed in me...I feel like a failure of a father..." The more he spoke, the more tears ran down his cheeks. Koga embraced the Gym Leader in a hug.

"You're not a failure...Brendan looks up to you a lot. He worries about you and wants to make sure you're healthy, yhe same way you want him to be healthy. Janine and I are the same way. She worries about me, I worry about her." The duo separated. "Do you need some time to calm down?" After a few seconds, Norman shook his head. "Ok. Let's get you changed."

"Thank you..."

"No problem." Koga gave Norman a quick kiss before they walked out hand in hand. Brendan and Janine followed.

"Dad...I hope you'll be ok. I'm sorry if I was a bit heartless back there...I was just worried." Brendan sighed. Norman couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok. I know you mean well." He responded.

At least the rest of the day went fine, even if there were a few snickers from trainers in the Pokemon Centre.


End file.
